Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: Mystery Inc, along with Jeffrey, Jaden and the team, travel to Oakhaven with a horror book author named Ben Ravencroft. They discover that a ghost of a witch known as Sarah Ravencroft is haunting the town. But it seems that there may be more to this mystery than they thought... Trivia *Discord, Rapunzel, Wander, Sylvia, and several Heartless will guest star in this adventure. *The Team celebrates Alexis' 22nd birthday in this Adventure. *Cheese Sandwich makes a special appearance during Alexis' birthday party. *END CREDITS SONGS: Gifts for Alexis *Jaden's gift: A Duel Monster's card Alexis wanted since she was a little girl. *Jeffrey's gift: A jewelry necklace *Aqua's gift: A silver Wayfinder *Xion's gift: Flowers *Jesse's gift: *May's gift: *Tammy and DJ's gift: * *Wander's gift: His song "Wander Over Yonder" Songs *Hex Girls * Scenes Museum Case *(The curator passes by several museum displays. One is of Jeffrey, Jaden disguised as Lewis and Clark and Mavis as Sacagawea) *Jeffrey: *to Jaden telepathically* So far, so good. *Jaden: *to Jeffrey, telepathically* I hope this doesn't take too long. I'm starting to get stiff. *Jeffrey: *to Jaden, telepathically* Me too. *(The curator passes by an Egyptian display) *Aqua: *laying on the bed as Cleopatra* Keep your eyes open, gang. *Nails: *disguised as an Egyptian warrior* Got it. *(unknown to him, the two sarcophagus slowly opened a bit) Jaden's News *Jaden: Hey. Jeffrey? Aqua? Can I have a word with you two? *Aqua: What's wrong? *Jaden: Nothing's wrong. I just wanna talk with you two alone about something. *Jeffrey: Well, all right. *(Jaden, Jeffrey and Aqua go into another room) *Aqua: So what's going on, Jaden? *Jaden: Okay. Do you know what's in two days? *Jeffrey: Um, no. *Jaden: It's Alexis' birthday. *Jeffrey: *gasps* Wow! *Aqua: That's amazing! *Jaden: Yep. And I want to make her birthday extra special since our two teams are one now. *Jeffrey: We'll be glad to help, bro. *Aqua: *smiles* Alexis is an important person to us all, and we'll help show how much we care about her on her birthday. *Jaden: *smiles* Thanks guys. And let's keep it a surprise to her. *Jeffrey: *smiles* My lips are sealed. *Aqua: *smiles* Mine too. *Jaden: *smiles and hugs both Jeffrey and Aqua* Thanks, big bro. Big sis. I knew I could count on you. *Jeffrey: *hugs Jaden back* No problem, little bro. *Aqua: *hugs Jaden back too* We love you and Alexis. *Jaden: Let's have the party during our visit to Oakhaven. *Jeffrey: Sounds like a plan. *Jaden: Alright. Let's get going. *exits the room* *(Jeffrey and Aqua leave the room to rejoin the rest of the team too) *Xion: Hey, mommy. Daddy. What was going on in there? *Jeffrey: *whispers* We'll tell you later. Okay? *Xion: Is everything alright? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Don't worry, sweetie. Everything's fine. *Xion: *crosses her arms and gives a serious look* Daddy... *Aqua: *smiles* Might as well tell her, dear. She and the others are gonna find out soon anyway. *Jeffrey: *smiles and whispers* All right, but you can't tell your Aunt Alexis. Understand? *Xion: What's going on? *Jeffrey: It's Alexis' birthday, and we want to make it extra special for her. But it needs to be a surprise. *Xion: *gasps happily* REALLY?!?!?! *Jeffrey: Shh, shh, shh, shh! She can't know about this yet. Remember, it's a surprise. Okay? *Xion: *covers her mouth* Sorry. I'm just so excited. *Aqua: We know, Xion. So are we. *Xion: Hmm..... Let's see.... What can I get for Aunt Alexis....? *Jeffrey: How about something special? Oakhaven Autumn Fest * (Jaden is in a fake stockade for the tourist) * Jaden: *chuckles* Hey big bro! I'm innocent! Get me outta here! * Jeffrey: *laughs* * Jaden: *smiles* Hey! Someone get a picture! Please! * Pinkie Pie: *appears with a camera* Smile! *takes a picture* * Jaden: *smiles* Thanks, Pinkie! *takes his head and hands out with ease* Who's next? * Jeffrey: *smiles* This should be fun. *gets in the stockade* * Aqua: *giggles and smirks seductively* Been bad, have we? * Jeffrey: *chuckles* I guess so. * Aqua: *giggles and kisses his cheek* * Jeffrey: *kisses her back* * Aqua: *smiles* Want a picture together? * Jeffrey: *smiles* Totally. Xion's gift *(Jeffrey, Aqua and Xion arrive at a flower shop) *Xion: Ooh! Look! *points to some beautiful looking flowers* *Aqua: *smiles* Go ahead, Xion. Pick whichever ones you want to give to Alexis. *Xion: *smiles and picks some beautiful flowers* Can you help me for these, Daddy? *whispers to Jeffrey* I want to get them for Aunt Alexis' birthday. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure thing, Xion. *Aqua: *smiles* Have you decided already, sweetie? *Xion: Yes, Mommy. *Aqua: *looks at the flowers* Awwww. They're lovely. Alexis is gonna love them. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you, Mommy. *Jeffrey: Now, we'll just pay for these and head on out. *Xion: *smiles* *(Jeffrey pays for the flowers, and the Dragonhearts exit the store) *Aqua: Now, Xion. Hide those flowers somewhere you can remember until tomorrow. *Xion: *whispers* Right. And i know just the place in the ElementalMobile. *Aqua: *smiles* Oh you do? *Xion: Yep. *(Xion and Aqua arrive back at the ElementalMobile and Xion takes the flowers into her room) *Xion: *hides them under her bed* Perfect. *Aqua: Now remember where you hid them, sweetie. *Xion: I will. Battle against Sarah *(A monster pumpkin grabs Alexis by the neck and starts to squeeze it) *Alexis: *struggles to breathe* *DJ: No!! *pounces on the monster pumpkin* Let her go! *(the pumpkin grabs DJ with another vine and suspends him in the air) *DJ: WHOA!! Hey, put me down!! *(The pumpkin laughs) *(Suddenly, the pumpkin is sliced in half by Xion's Keyblade) *Xion: Let my aunt and brother go, you rotten veggie reject!! *(The pumpkin splits in half, dying and letting go of DJ and Alexis) *Alexis: *coughs* *Xion: Aunt Alexis! DJ! *Alexis: *takes a deep breathe* I'm okay now, sweetie.... thank you.... *Xion: *smiles* *DJ: *coughs* When this is over...I'm never having pumpkin pie again... *(Several more monster pumpkins show up) *DJ: Uh oh! *(Before the pumpkins can attack, The Mask appears) *The Mask: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing.... THE SMASHING PUMPKINS!!! *takes out a big mallet and smashes the monster pumpkins* *(Some of the monster pumpkins that weren't smashed try to flee, but they too were smashed by The Mask) *Babs Seed: Looks like those pumpkins just got squashed!! *(Alexis, DJ and Xion stand there covered in pumpkin guts) *DJ: Ugh. Now i know why your dad hates eating pumpkins... *Fluttershy: If i known the Oakhaven festival was gonna be this scary, i would've gone back home a long time ago! *Rainbow Dash: Come on, Fluttershy! This is no time to get timid!! We need to stop Sarah and her magic!! *Jeffrey: And there's no way I'm gonna let a ghostly witch scare me!! *Sarah: *laughs* Foolish mortal!!! Thou shall know what true fear is before I smite thee from this world!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* You're welcome to try!! *turns into his dragon form and roars* *Sarah: Thou's sorcery is nothing compared to mine!!! *uses her magic on a pumpkin that grows to the size of Dragon-Jeffrey and becomes a monster* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Bring it on!! *charges at the giant pumpkin monster* *(In the meantime, Shaggy, Scooby, the penguins, Wander and Sylvia get to the book) *Ben: *banging on the inside of the magic sphere he's trapped in* No! No, let me out!! *Shaggy: Zoinks! Like this is almost too easy! *Sarah: *notices them* The book cannot help thee! *Skipper: We've been ratted out boys!! *(they begin to get away from Sarah) *Sarah: *blasts a spell at a turkey* Do my bidding, bird!! Get them!! *Shaggy: A turkey? Even we're not scared of that! *(But before Shaggy and Scooby could laugh about this, the turkey suddenly becomes giant and goes them!) *Kowalski: Newton's knickers!!! *Shaggy: Like, now we are!!! *Sylvia: Run!! *(They run for their lives) *Sarah: *laughs from this* *(Fred, Daphne and some members are running from some monster pumpkins) *Batty: It's "Revenge of the Pumpkins"!!! *Nails: *running for it* Pumpkins!! Why couldn't it be something smaller like blue berries or peas?!? *(A monster pumpkin grabs Daphne!) *Daphne: *trips and falls over* *Fred: Daphne!! *Patch: Oh no! *AppleJack: Take this!!! *bucks a monster pumpkin, sending it rolling and crashes into a boulder* *Nails: Nice shot! *AppleJack: Thanks! Look out!! *Nails: *screams as a pumpkin monster chases him* *Daphne: *screams* *Shaggy: Like got the stuffing, Scoob? *Scooby-Doo: *holds out a big bowl of stuffing* Reah! *Shaggy: Time to baste this bird!! *takes out a big turkey baster* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks his lips and growls at the turkey* *(The giant turkey screams and flees for it) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Yeah. Run, you featherbrain. Be lucky that i don't eat turkeys. Cupcakes *Tammy: Mmmmmm! Those cupcakes were yummy! *Xion: *giggles* I see you liked them. *starts to wipe the frosting off Tammy's face with a cloth* *Shira: *giggles* A sloppy little eater, aren't you? *bends down and grabs DJ. Starts licking the frosting off DJ's face.* *DJ: *dubbed as Simba* Mom! Mom. You're messing up my fur. *Shira: Ooh. Tough guy. *DJ: *dubbed as Simba* Okay, okay. I'm clean. But please take it easy next time. Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531